Tel est pris qui croyais prendre
by Bagheera82
Summary: Chez Fairy Tail, un secret ne peut jamais le rester bien longtemps, surtout avec un gaffeur comme Natsu... Inspiré de l'OAV5 et des dessins de Rboz. Chapitre final et un chapitre bonus sur les deux sadiques de la guilde. Avez-vous deviné?
1. Chapter 1

La guilde de Fairy Tail célébrait sa fête annuelle. Cette année, elle revêtait une importance particulière suite aux Grands Jeux Magiques et Tartaros. Un grand buffet champêtre réunissait toutes les guildes du royaume de Fiore.

Sous un arbre, Lucy, Erza, Cana, Juvia et Levy discutaient gaiement. Les derniers évènements les avaient rapprochés plus que de raison. Elles discutaient du bal du lendemain.

« Alors les filles, prêtes pour le bal ? J'espère que Mirajane a prévu de la boisson en quantité ! », Lança Cana, passablement éméchée. « Cana, peux-tu penser à autre chose qu'à l'alcool ? », lui répondit Erza. Les deux filles s'aimaient beaucoup mais Erza avait du mal à comprendre le couple que formait Cana et le vin. « Allez Erza, décoinces toi un peu ! Qu'est ce qu'un bal sans alcool, sérieusement ? ».

Les autres filles se mirent à rire devant l'insistance de Cana. Lucy dit : « Allons ! Il y a les robes, les plats… ». Juvia renchérit en soupirant « Et les danses… ». Tout le monde se retourna vers la mage d'eau. Que Juvia guettait la moindre occasion pour se coller à Gray était de notoriété publique. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bal pour présenter la version 3.0 ?

Cana reprit la parole : « Ah oui les cavaliers ! J'allais oublier ! Pour ma part, Bacchus sera mon +1 ! A part Mirajane et moi, toutes les filles n'auront pas de boulet attaché au pied, hic ! ». Lucy répondit affolée : « Chut Cana ! Es-tu folle de traiter Laxus de boulet ? ». « Il m'empêche de boire ! », lui répliqua la cartomancienne. Déclenchant ainsi un fou rire général. Les affrontements entre le dragon slayer de la foudre et Cana étaient monnaie courante dans la guilde.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Natsu et Happy pour rejoindre le groupe féminin. « Pourquoi riez-vous ? » demanda l'Exceed. Levy répondit « A cause de cette langue de vipère de Cana ! ». Et elle entreprit de tout lui raconter. Natsu, terminant de dévorer le repas de Lucy, participa à la conversation d'une manière inattendue : « Je croyais que Gajeel était ton cavalier Levy ? ». A ces mots, 4 mâchoires raclèrent le sol et le visage de la magicienne des mots prit la teinte de la chevelure de Erza. « Ben quoi, répliqua Happy, vous sortez ensemble depuis notre retour de l'île de Tenro, non ? ». Cana reprenant ses esprits dit : « Levy, tu nous dois une explication. Quand, comment, pourquoi ce silence ? Et ne t'avise pas de nous mentir ! ». Levy soupirant : « Natsu, nous t'avions demandé de garder le secret… ». Tout le monde, excepté la fautive et Happy, se tourna vers le dragon slayer du feu. « Ben quoi, vous n'avez pas senti l'odeur de Gajeel sur Levy ? ». 4 regards désabusés lui répondirent en chœur : « Triple idiot, nous avons un odorat humain ! ». Erza, sortant son épée, dit à Levy « Des explications, maintenant… ».

Levy implora mentalement Mavis de lui venir en aide, regarda d'un air désespéré son copain puis le sol. Enfin, elle se lança…


	2. Chapter 2

Il était 3h du matin à Magnolia. Heureux de se retrouver après 7 ans d'absence, les mages de Fairy Tail avaient célébré cet évènement comme il se devait. Le sol de la guilde était jonché de corps saouls. Cana défiant Macao dans son sommeil… Deux personnes avaient réussi à ne pas sombrer en allant s'installer dans le jardin.

« Cela fait du bien d'être à la maison, hein Gajeel ? », dit Levy. Ce dernier termina sa bière avant de répondre. « Gihi, effectivement, même si j'avais oublié à quel point ils sont bruyants… ». Levy éclata de rire. « Tu sais Gajeel, le dernier souvenir que j'ai de Tenro, c'est le cercle que nous avons fait avant qu'Acnologia ne détruise l'île. ». Gajeel la regarda sans comprendre. Levy, rougissant, reprit le fil de la conversation : « Tu sais, quand nous avons joint nos mains… ». Gajeel se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. « Ah ça, oui c'était… intense. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Maître refuse toujours de réintégrer Laxus. Sans son intervention, Natsu et les autres auraient été tués par Hadès… ». Levy lui répondit en riant : « Le Maître et Laxus sont tous les deux, des têtes de mules… Mais ce n'est pas d'eux dont je voulais parler. ». Gajeel lui dit « De quoi voulais-tu parler ? ». Levy répliqua : « De nous. Quand tu m'as pris la main, je me suis dis que je mourrais heureuse car nous étions ensemble. ». Gajeel, se leva et fit trois pas avant de répondre « Tu m'aimes Levy ? Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait ? ». Elle se leva à son tour et dit : « Le Gajeel que j'aime est celui qui me trouve incroyable, qui n'a pas hésité à être mon compagnon d'armes sur Tenrô, qui m'a sauvé de deux brutes de Grimoire Hearts. Il est aussi celui à qui j'ai pardonné sa vie passé. Nous faisons tous des erreurs Gajeel, mais je t'en prie ne me rejette pas parce que tu te sens fautif. ». Gajeel resta de longues minutes à la regarder. Sa sincérité ne faisait aucun doute. Et au fond de lui, il était heureux de savoir que Levy tenait à lui. Mais de là à l'aimer. « Levy, je ne suis pas fait du même bois que toi. Si tu tiens tant à être mienne, sache que c'est une décision irrévocable. Tu seras mienne, je serai tien à tout jamais. Et si jamais quelqu'un tente de nous séparer, je le tuerai. Je te repose la question, es-tu sûre de toi ? ».

Levy, ayant fait des recherches sur la vie des Dragon Slayers, connaissait exactement tout ce que Gajeel venait de dire. Et la réponse de Gajeel lui confirmait implicitement qu'elle était la seule femme avec laquelle il désirait construire une vie. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. « Cela te convient-il comme réponse ? ». Gajeel, souriant, répondit « Gihi, oui mais tu viens de réveiller mes instincts, me feras-tu l'honneur de dormir chez moi ce soir ? ». Levy ne s'attendant pas à une telle rapidité le lui fit savoir. Gajeel la prit dans les bras et lui dit : « Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit sur l'île de Tenro ? » Levy rougissant répliqua : « Reste toujours auprès de moi. ». Gajeel lui sourit tendrement : « Je viens de te dire que je veux faire de toi ma femme. Je ne te blesserai pas et je ne te forcerai pas si telles sont tes craintes. ». Levy l'embrassa et lui dit : « Merci mon dragon slayer. »

Gajeel et Levy marchèrent, les mains jointes vers l'appartement de Gajeel qui se situait dans les hauteurs de Magnolia. Contrairement à Natsu qui était le désordre personnifié, Gajeel prenait grand soin de son lieu de vie. Il fit les honneurs de sa maison à Levy puis lui proposa à boire. Elle se nicha dans le creux de son bras et il se pencha pour prendre sa bouche. Les lèvres de Levy s'ouvrirent sous les siennes et ils se caressèrent mutuellement la langue, avec douceur tout d'abord. Puis, dans un vertige, Gajeel sentit que Levy lui prenait les mains.

« Caresse-moi, Gajeel, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix pressante, caresse-moi, je t'e prie. »

Jamais Gajeel n'avait autant désiré une femme que Levy. Jamais il n'avait rien touché de si doux que cette peau. Lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir de plaisir, il retira sa robe. Ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour suivre la ligne pure du coup de sa bien-aimée jusqu'à ses seins dressés.

Puis il s'étendit sur le corps brûlant de la jeune femme et ne pouvant plus attendre il lui ouvrit les jambes. « Levy, tu me rends fou. J'ai envie de me perdre en toi. C'est ta première fois, cela va te faire mal mais après cela ira. » Levy lui dit : « Je sais, vas-y. Je veux être tienne et je veux que tu sois mien. »

Gajeel, entra en elle en une fois. Levy se crispa sous l'intrusion mais elle fut soulagée de sentir que Gajeel attendait qu'elle s'habitue à lui avant de bouger. Une fois la douleur passée, Levy se mit à mouvoir ses hanches. De ses doigts fins, elle lui caressa le dos et à deux mains lui emprisonna ses fesses musclées pour l'enfoncer plus profondément en elle. Gajeel gémit et se perdit en elle. La tension que Levy ressentait dans le bas-ventre céda brusquement sous une vague de plaisir.

Etendu sur le dos, Gajeel avait placé Levy au-dessus de lui. « Levy, je n'ai pas envie que l'ensemble de la guilde soit au courant pour nous, du moins dans l'immédiat. C 'est notre histoire et je tiens à la construire à l'abri des regards. Qu'en dis-tu ? » Levy lui répondit : « Je suis d'accord. Je ne suis pas disposée à tout expliquer à tout le monde. Et puis, j'aime bien les secrets… ».

Gajeel ria : « Les seuls qui pourront soupçonner quelque chose seront Natsu et Laxus mais je vais m'assurer de leurs silences. ». Levy n'osa pas demander comment il allait s'y prendre. Pour Natsu, la menace d'être attaché à un train en marche pendant 2h devrait suffire, mais en ce qui concerne Laxus…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello,

** KinderSa : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Je vais traduire Forever One d'ici quelques semaines.**

** Guest : Merci pour ces gentils mots. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais remettre Gajeel en mode Badass, c'est Kurogane quand même :-D ! Pour Natsu, on verra…**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... God Bless Hiro Mashima-Sensei!

**Chapitre 3 : Entrainement**

« Jamais je n'aurais cru que Gajeel soit aussi sentimental… » Lança Erza après les explications de Levy. « Vous avez bien caché votre jeu les amoureux. Je ne l'ai pas vu dans mes cartes, je suis déçue. » Répliqua Cana. Levy croyait s'être tirée d'affaire. Bien évidemment elle n'avait pas parlé de leur première fois. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lucy et Juvia. Ces dernières lui posèrent la question suivante : « Et au lit ? ». Les yeux de Levy s'écarquillèrent de surprise « Non mais c'est ma vie privée ! ».

Natsu et Happy choisirent ce moment pour aller piller d'autres tables. Avant qu'ils aient pu rejoindre Romeo et Wendy, ils se firent happer par un crochet en fer. « Non mais vous êtes malades ou quoi ! » rugit un Gajeel fou de rage. « Allons Gajeel, tu ne pensais pas que votre histoire passerait inaperçue ? » lança Panther Lily, amusé par la tournure des événements. Puis il ajouta « Tant mieux que ce soit ces deux là qui ont cafté. Je te rappelle que tu n'as plus de numéros spéciaux du Sorcerer à donner à Laxus. De plus tu as refusé d'être à son service. Tu sais de quoi il est capable…».

Natsu reprit le premier ses esprits. « Non mais l'idiot en fer, tu es malade de me faire ça ? Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?! ». « Espèce d'abruti, je t'avais demandé de garder le secret sur ma relation avec Levy ! Et je te rappelle que tous les Dragons Slayers ont une ouïe fine ! ». Les deux avaient commencé à s'empoigner à la grande joie des autres hommes présents avides d'échanges musclés. Si seulement, ils connaissaient la raison de la bagarre… Happy, ayant repris ses esprits murmura « D'un autre côté, Natsu a tenu sa langue pendant 1 an, c'est un exploit pour lui… ». Lily et lui éclatèrent de rire puis s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand ils entendirent la voix dangereusement douce de Mirajane. « Alors si vous m'expliquiez le pourquoi de cette bagarre ? ». Les deux Exceed se regardèrent et dirent : « Adieu monde cruel… ».

De l'autre côté du parc, Levy était bombardée de questions par ses camarades sur les prouesses sexuelles de son petit ami. Lucy lui dit alors : « Les trois mois d'entraînement ont du être très difficiles pour vous. Tu voulais absolument aller avec lui, tu t'en rappelles ? Heureusement pour la guilde qu'il a refusé tes avances. Tu l'aurais déconcentré ». Levy, rouge tomate, répondit sans réfléchir : « nous avions pris de l'avance… ». Avant la fin de sa phrase elle comprit que son amie lui avait tendu un piège. Cana reprit la parole avec un sourire carnassier: « De l'avance hein ? C'est-à-dire ? ».

Au même moment, Laxus fut pris d'un fou rire et le visage de Gajeel prit une teinte rouge foncé. « Qu'est ce qui se passe encore, sales gosses… » Murmura Makarov avant d'entamer un nouveau concours de boissons avec les autres maitres de guildes.

Six mois plus tôt.

« Nous allons nous entraîner dur pendant les 3 prochains mois ! Fairy Tail va revenir la guilde n°1 du Royaume de Fiore ! » Dit Maître Makarov. Des rugissements de tonnerre s'élevèrent de la grange. « Je suis chaud bouillant. » répliqua Natsu. Et chacun de former des groupes selon les affinités.

Le soir venu, Gajeel se retrouva dans l'appartement de Levy. « Je veux aller avec toi ! » lança Levy au Dragon Slayer. Ce dernier lui répliqua, furieux, « Non, je refuse ! ». Levy le regarda sans comprendre. « Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça Levy. Il faut que Fairy Tail revienne la guilde numéro 1 de Fiore. Il est hors de question que je te laisse me déconcentrer ! ». Dans un premier temps, Levy eu envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais après réflexion, elle se dit qu'il avait raison. De son côté Gajeel était ravi de lui avoir cloué le bec. Mais, il fallait bien avouer que passer trois mois sans sentir Levy près de lui risquait de le rendre fou. Il se dit avec un petit sourire que les bagarres quotidiennes avec Lily lui permettraient d'évacuer le stress. Néanmoins, il avait l'intention de profiter de sa compagne au maximum… Il la regarda à nouveau et dit : « Gihi, as-tu perdu ta langue Crevette ? ». Levy répliqua : « Non, pas du tout mais… Cela va être long sans toi. ». Gajeel s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire carnassier. « Nous partons demain et la nuit vient à peine de tomber… ».

Gajeel embrassa Levy. Un baiser fougueux car il était désireux de marquer la jeune scribe au fer rouge. Levy répondit avec force et se laissa porter vers sa chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement puis Gajeel enfoui son visage entre les seins de Levy. Il prit l'un après l'autre ses mamelons dans sa bouche, les caressant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de la prendre. Il se contenta de rire. Qui aurait cru que sous ses dehors de jeune fille sage, Levy était ardente au lit ?

De sa langue chaude, il parcourut don ventre parfumé, s'attarda sur son nombril, s'arrêta de nouveau. Fasciné par la violence de ses réactions, Gajeel caressa des yeux et des lèvres sa féminité frémissante. Il l'écarta. Le tendre petit bouton se gonflait et palpitait. Il le prit dans sa bouche pour en gouter la saveur. Levy arqua son corps contre la bouche de Gajeel et dit : « Ooooh, Mavis ! Continue, je t'en prie Gajeel, continue ! ».

Gajeel l'emmena par deux fois à l'extase en utilisant sa bouche et ses doigts. A la fin, n'y tenant plus, il pénétra Levy avec force, la faisant crier de plaisir. Elle noua ses jambes autour de lui, se plia à son rythme, et lui enfonça ses ongles dans la chair lorsqu'il se laissa aller en elle.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, il l'embrassa tendrement. Levy le regarda et lui dit : « C'était génial ! ». Gajeel émit un petit rire et dit : « Il est à peine minuit et Lily vient me chercher à 8h. Es-tu prête à ne pas dormir ? ». Levy se plaça à califourchon sur lui et répliqua : «Je suis toute à toi. ». « Gihi ! ».

Levy lui prit la tête et l'embrassa passionnément. Le désir les enflamma tous les deux. Gajeel plaça Levy sur le matelas et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Retourne toi mon amour, j'ai envie d'essayer une nouvelle position. ». Levy aimait que Gajeel prenne soin d'elle pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour mais elle était curieuse… Elle obéit à son compagnon et suivant ses instructions, se mit à genoux devant lui. Gajeel s'agenouilla derrière elle et la pénétra. Levy se tordit sous le plaisir qu'elle ressentait et rapidement ses gémissements remplirent la pièce. « Gajeel, oh c'est bon… Aaaaah, continue ! ». Gajeel accéléra le rythme et bientôt les gémissements furent remplacés par des cris. Il était émerveillé par le plaisir qu'il voyait s'épanouir en elle. Il ne se laissa aller à sa propre satisfaction qu'après l'avoir amenée à une extase d'une violence encore jamais atteinte.

« Encore 7h à tenir mon cœur, je ne suis pas encore rassasié… Et toi non plus».


	4. Chapter 4

Hello,

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews. Cela me fait plaisir que cette histoire vous plaise !

**Hime-hakkai : j'aimerais aussi avoir un Gajeel à la maison T_T.**

**KinderSa : Ne sous-estime pas Levy. Elle est plus forte qu'on ne le croit et puis le sexe, c'est comme un bon plat, l'appétit vient en mangeant…**

**Aria : Ah Mira, si belle, si… démoniaque :-D !**

**Visiteur : Je me base sur les différents chapitres faisant état d'interactions entre Gajeel et Levy. Il y a de fortes chances que tes commandes soient exaucées -). Du moins, partiellement…**

**Guest : Non pas de grossesse prévue pour la future Mme Redfox. **

Et maintenant, la suite basée sur l'OAV5! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

**Chapitre 4 : Torrides retrouvailles à Ryuzetsu Land**

3 jours que la guilde de Fairy Tail était à Crocus. Divisés en deux équipes, les membres les plus puissants de la guilde étaient bien décidés à refaire de Fairy Tail la première guilde du royaume de Fiore. Grâce au discours de Makarov, le moral des fées était au plus haut niveau. Ni les sarcasmes de Sabertooth, ni les moqueries du public n'allaient les détruire.

Levy souhaitait se retrouver seule avec Gajeel. Après tout cela faisait 3 mois (trois jours pour elle) qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Elle rêvait de l'embrasser, de se jeter dans ses bras, de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé dans le monde des Esprits. Mais depuis le début des Jeux, ils n'avaient pas eu une minute à eux. Tous les soirs, les grands buveurs de la guilde se retrouvaient pour boire. L'hôtel dans lequel ils séjournaient devait se réapprovisionner tous les jours car en une soirée Cana et ses comparses, dont Gajeel, avaient fini la réserve annuelle…

« Grrr… Trois mois sans se voir, et Mossieur préfère boire avec les autres. Il va me le payer ! », Ruminait-elle tout en présentant à Lucy son plus beau sourire. Puis une idée lui vient ! Pourquoi ne pas fêter les succès de Cana, Erza, Wendy et Laxus en profitant du Ryuzetsu Land ? Son idée souleva l'enthousiasme de ses compagnons. Ces derniers ignorant totalement les vraies motivations de Levy…

2h plus tard, les magiciens, en maillot de bain, retournaient péniblement à leur hôtel. Grace à Natsu et Gray, le Ryuzetsu Land était complètement détruit. Fairy Tail se retrouvait désormais dans l'obligation de gagner afin de rembourser la dette contractée. « Mais quels bande d'idiots ! » ronchonnait Gajeel, qui portait Levy dans son dos. Cette dernière était déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à isoler Gajeel de la soirée. Les Exceeds avaient décidé de leur tenir compagnie, ils avaient involontairement été avalés par un poisson géant et pour finir, Natsu et Gray avaient détruit la place. Levy esquissa un sourire. En effet, lors de la descente, elle était dans les bras de Gajeel. Leur relation aurait pu être découverte, ce qui aurait énervé Gajeel, mais pour Levy cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Au contraire, l'absence avait renforcé ses sentiments à son égard et elle avait envie de le crier à la terre entière. Mais bon, chaque chose en son temps…

« Gajeel ? ». « Mmmm ? » répondit-il. « Il y a des bains chauds dans le sous-sol de l'hôtel, cela te dirait d'y aller pour vraiment se détendre ? ». Gajeel acquiesça et accéléra le pas. En effet, il n'avait pas envie que toute la guilde les voit se diriger tous les deux vers les bains. Quoique, les conversations tournaient autour de la punition de Laxus et de la relation entre Elfman et Evergreen. Ils auraient peut-être la paix escomptée.

15 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Gajeel ayant terrorisé le réceptionniste pour un obscur débat sur la disparition des couverts en fer, il incombait à Levy de réserver les bains. Cette dernière réserva le bain mixte et une chambre à proximité. Elle laissa un mot pour ses compagnes de chambres, les informant qu'elle avait décidé d'aller dormir ailleurs pour retrouver son calme. En ce qui concerne Gajeel, le problème ne se posait pas car chacun des membres faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il était le seul à savoir que Laxus et Mirajane se voyaient au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde.

« Gajeel, viens voir ! N'est ce pas magnifique ? » Demanda une Levy surexcitée par la vue. Gajeel s'approcha d'elle et dit : « Si tu le dis… ». « Comment ça ? Ne pourrais-tu pas profiter un peu ? ». Gajeel soupira : « Levy, les deux abrutis de flamme et de glace m'ont gâché la soirée ! ». Levy s'énerva et mis son index sur la poitrine de Gajeel : « Tu m'avais moi ! Je ne compte pas pour toi ! Trois mois que nous sommes séparés à cause des Jeux et toi tu préfères passer tes soirées à boire ! Et… ». Le discours de Levy fut coupé par un baiser de Gajeel. « Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Gajeel Redfox ! ». Ce dernier ria et s'assit dans la pelouse, les jambes en tailleur et Levy assise sur lui et qui lui enserrait la taille. Cette dernière plaça les mains autour de son cou et lui rendit enfin ses baisers. « Pour ton manque d'empressement à mon égard, une punition s'impose. » dit Levy à son compagnon. « Gihi, tu veux prendre les rennes ? ».

Levy recommença à embrasser Gajeel. Ses mains parcourant son corps. Elle avait besoin de se remémorée tous les muscles, cicatrices de son homme. Puis sans crier gare elle se leva, retira son maillot de bain et entra dans le bain chaud. Gajeel, sous le choc et en proie au désir, la suivit. Mais avant qu'il puisse la saisir dans ses bras, elle utilisa sa magie pour bloquer ses bras. « Levy ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? », Grogna Gajeel, essayant de se libérer. « Je t'ai dit que tu aller me le payer, tu t'en souviens ? ». Avec ces mots Levy embrassa Gajeel sur la bouche. Trop petite pour atteindre ses piercings, elle se contenta de les caresser avec les mains. Sa bouche glissa le long de son coup, laissant des suçons. « Heureusement que tu portes un col, mon chéri, tout le monde pourrait se poser des questions… ». Gajeel ne répondit pas. Son corps en feu lui rappelait qu'il était en manque. Levy se frottait contre lui tout en embrassant ses points sensibles. Lui, le Dragon Slayer d'acier, en train de succomber totalement à sa petite amie… Levy joua avec ses tétons, surprise de constater à quel point Gajeel était sensible. Puis ses mains descendirent sur le long du dos de Gajeel. Elle descendit progressivement, embrassant son ventre et caressant ses fesses. Gajeel se tordait sous l'effet du désir « Tu vas me tuer Levy, détaches moi… ». Elle rit « Non, je ne fais commencer. ».Puis sans crier gare, elle s'agenouilla dans l'eau et passa sa langue sur le pénis de Gajeel. Ce dernier gémit sous l'effet de la langue de Levy. Cette dernière quitta le gland pour passer sa langue le long de la longueur. Gajeel, cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale lui dit : « Aaaaah, c'est bon… Levy, ne te force pas si tu n'en a pas envie, aaaaah, mais si tel est ton désir, continue à … ». Levy le coupa dans sa phrase en mettant son sexe dans sa bouche. Elle le massait avec sa langue. Gajeel regardait, fasciné, son sexe disparaissant dans la bouche de Levy. Gajeel arrachait la terre en gémissant sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il ressentait. « Ta bouche est, aaaaah, si chaude. ». Levy ressentait un profond plaisir à rendre Gajeel fou de désir. Au moment où il allait éjaculer en elle, elle le libera. Elle annula son sort et plongea dans le bain avant de ressortit 5 mètres plus loin. « Cela t'a plu ? ». Gajeel avec un sourire répliqua : « Beaucoup, et j'ai bien l'intention de rattraper ces 3 mois… ». Levy ne lui rendit pas la tache facile en nageant tout le long du bassin.

Quand Gajeel réussi à l'attraper, ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux. Il assit la jeune femme sur le rebord du bassin. Tout comme Levy, 30 mn avant, il parcouru son corps avec les lèvres. Sa langue joua ave ses seins, son ventre, son clitoris, arrachant à Levy des cris de plaisir. « Qu'est ce que tu es mouillée, je t'ai manqué ma petite Crevette ? ». L'attente avait rendu Levy hyper sensible et elle avait hâte de s'unir à lui. « Ecartes tes jambes », lui dit Gajeel. Levy se plia et Gajeel la pénétra et commença de suite des vas et vient puissants. « Aaaah, aaah, Gajeel ! », Levy colla son corps à celui de son amant, ses mains agrippèrent ses épaules et ses jambes encerclaient la taille de Gajeel. Ce dernier lui écartait les fesses afin de la pénétrer le plus loin possible.

Levy se retrouva face aux fleurs en position de levrette. La pression de l'eau ralentissait les mouvements et de facto accentuait les sensations. « Ah que c'est bon », pensa Levy. Gajeel lui agrippait les hanches avec force et se perdit dans les sensations. Ses gémissements faisaient écho aux cris de Levy. Cette dernière se mit à trembler et sa vision devient blanche sous l'effet d'un puissant orgasme. Gajeel la suivi de peu dans les abimes de l'orgasme.

Des minutes plus tard, ils se reposaient dans la chambre. Chacun racontant à l'autre ce qui s'était passé pendant les 3 mois d'entraînement. « Gajeel, j'ai confiance, tu gagneras ». « Evidemment Levy, nous sommes Fairy Tail, je te rappelle. ». En riant ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**De retour au buffet champêtre**

Erza, Cana, Levy et Juvia étaient sous le choc. Levy et Gajeel, un couple. Levy qui assurait être comblée sur le plan physique. « Ma chérie, si tu as besoin de cours oraux, je serai ravie de t'aider ? ». Erza devint rouge pivoine : »Des, des, quoi ? ». Cana riant à gorge déployée : « Allez, pour toi aussi Erza, Jellal en serait ravi ! ». Juvia, tripotant l'ourlet de sa jupe « Est-ce que Juvia pourra aussi assister au cours de Cana ? ». « Tournée générale pour tout le monde ! », cria Cana avec une Lucy gênée mais très intéressée.

« Cana, j'assisterai aussi au cours si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je vais vous expliquer comment un démon peut contrôler un Dragon Slayer… ».


	5. Chapter 5

Hello,

Merci pour les reviews. Ci-dessous les réponses aux questions.

**Guest 1: On verra…**

**KinderSa : 3 à 4 chapitres en plus, à voir.**

**Guest 2 : Bah je voulais quand même que Levy fasse preuve de dominance. Je suis pour l'égalité des sexes à tous les niveaux. En ce qui concerne le hentaï, j'essaierai de continuer sur la lancée, Niark…**

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Chapitre 5 : Le bal**

Buffet Champêtre :

Wendy, Romeo et Carla essayaient de comprendre tant bien que mal le chahut qui se présentait sous leurs yeux. D'un côté Gajeel et Natsu engagés dans un combat de boxe, de l'autre un attroupement de filles avec une Levy très embarrassée et pour finir les maîtres de guildes bourrés essayant d'empêcher Maître Bob de se déshabiller. « Carla, as-tu une idée de ce qui se passe ? », demanda Wendy très inquiète. « Cette attitude est révoltante, ils pourraient tous se tenir correctement ! », répondit Carla en secouant la tête. Romeo s'esclaffa : « Ah ah, c'est mission impossible, voyons ! ». Il tourna son regard vers le groupe de filles et dit « Apparemment Cana a dit quelque chose e très embarrassant à Levy mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi toutes les femmes regardent Levy avec des sourires dangereux. Surtout Mirajane, elle fait peur ! », Dit Romeo en se rapprochant de Wendy. Le visage de cette dernière devint rouge. « Que t'arrives t-il Wendy », demanda Carla un peu inquiète. « Euh, c'est que… ». Carla répéta sa question devant la gêne de plus en plus visible de son amie. « Mais que t'arrive t-il à la fin ?! ».Wendy, incapable de parler, pointa Levy puis Gajeel. Romeo intervint : « Pourquoi nous montres-tu Gajeel et Levy ? ». Carla se frappa le visage avec sa patte et dit en souriant : « J'ai compris, elles ont découvert la relation entre Levy et Gajeel, c'est cela Wendy ? ». Cette dernière acquiesça et ajouta d'une voix tremblotante « Tu as l'air d'être au courant Carla ». « Tu sais bien que Happy ne peut rien me cacher. »

« 100 joyaux sur Natsu ». « Deux cents sur Gajeel, il a l'air hors de lui ! ». Les paris allaient bon train sur la bagarre. Les jumeaux de Sabertooth avaient parié des sommes astronomiques, à la grande fureur de Minerva, nouvelle maîtresse de la guilde. Laxus, entouré du Raijinshu, souriait d'un air sadique. « Pfff, ils n'ont aucune tenue » dit Freed. Bixlow, très excité, encourageait les deux belligérants. Evergreen lança : « Il vaudrait mieux les arrêter avant qu'ils détruisent le parc, non ? ». Laxus répondit : « encore 5 minutes, Ever… ». Une fois le délai écoulé, il s'interposa entre les deux Dragons slayers. « Bon ça suffit vous deux ! ». « La ferme, Laxus, va t'occuper de Mira ! », répondirent en chœur Natsu et Gajeel. Un violent éclair illumina les regards surpris des mages avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur les cibles…

Erza dit : « Mira, à part nous, personne n'était au courant pour Laxus et toi ? ». « Et non ! » répondit-elle. « Nous sommes honorés par ta marque de confiance mais pourrais-tu empêcher Laxus de tuer Gajeel et Natsu ? Cela m'ennuierait que Levy et Lucy soient veuves avant l'heure. ». Mira ria et se chargea d'aller calmer son homme. Après tout entre mages de rang S, on se comprend rapidement non ?

Levy soupira, en remerciant silencieusement la providence pour les distractions. Elle s'apprêtait à aller récupérer Gajeel et Lily pour les soigner. Mais Cana attrapa sa main. « Tttt, où vas-tu Levy, nous n'avons pas fini de discuter. Maintenant que j'y pense on ne vous a pas vu beaucoup pendant le bal. Etiez-vous en train de prendre du bon temps ? ».

Bal de la magie au palais royal :

Etonné de ne pas voir Levy revenir avec Lucy, Yukino et les autres, Gajeel parti à sa recherche. Guidé par son odeur, il la retrouva au deuxième étage assise à un bureau. Après l'avoir complimenté sur sa robe, il fit face aux larmes de sa belle. Franchement, qu'est ce qu'elle était sensible ! Il n'était pas mort mais bien vivant. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait eu raison sur un point. Il devait lui faire confiance et se reposer sur elle. Pendant longtemps Gajeel n'avait personne à qui se confier. Donc il gérait ses affaires lui-même. Mais depuis 3 mois il partageait sa vie avec Levy. Elle rendait heureux, plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il serait temps de lâcher un peu du lest non ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Gajeel ne s'était pas redu compte qu'il tenait Levy dans ses bras et plutôt fort. « Gajeel, tu veux bien desserrer tes bras ? ». « Oups, pardon, Levy. ». « A quoi pensais-tu ? » Demanda t-elle. « A ta demande et… Je dois admettre que tu as raison, je dois te faire confiance, totalement. ». Levy souri, prit sa main et voulu se diriger vers l'escalier. Mais Gajeel la stoppa. « Levy.. » puis il l'embrassa. Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie de descendre dans la salle de bal et à vrai dire, elle non plus. Mais un petit problème se posait. « Gajeel, on ne peut pas le faire ici… ». « Et pourquoi pas, il y a plein de coins sombres ici… ».Tout en parlant, il avait commencé à la caresser à travers ses vêtements. Enflammée par le désir, Levy avait du mal à garder les idées en place. Elle lui dit « Si tu trouves une pièce calme, d'accord.. ». « A vos ordres.. ». Gihi, en montant les escaliers il en avait repéré une très discrète.

Ils y entrèrent et Gajeel bloqua la porte. Ses mains caressaient le corps de Levy à travers la robe. Il remonta cette dernière afin que ses mains puissent toucher la peau crémeuse de Levy. « Tu es si sexy dans cette robe, mais je ne vais pas te l'enlever. ». Complètement excitée, Levy se laissa faire. Gajeel la déposa sur le lit. Puis sans crier gare, il plaça la jambe de Levy sur son épaule et avec sa langue redécouvrait l'intimité de Levy. Cette dernière arqua son corps contre la bouche de son compagnon, ses mains s'emmêlant dans la chevelure épaisse de Gajeel, défaisant son chignon. « Gajeel, s'il te plaît, aaaaah… Tu me rends folle, mon amour, aaaah. ». Encouragé par les réactions de Levy, Gajeel maintenait ses hanches sur le lit tout en passant sa langue sur le clitoris de Levy. « G-Gajeel ! », cria Levy, essayant de retenir sa voix suite à la vague déferlante de plaisir que Gajeel provoquait en elle. Au moment ou elle pensait atteindre l'orgasme, Gajeel arrêta ses jeux. « Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? », haleta t-elle. « Je veux être en toi, maintenant ! ». Sur ces mots, Gajeel défit sa braguette et pénétra Levy. Elle hurla son plaisir et instinctivement bougea ses hanches, obligeant Gajeel à suivre son rythme. Elle noua ses jambes autour de lui pendant que Gajeel releva se robe autour de sa taille. « Aaah Levy, c'est si bon ! ». Il se retourna et plaça Levy sur lui, sans cesser ses mouvements. Ce changement de position lui permettait de toucher son point G à chaque poussée, arrachant ainsi à Levy des hurlements de plaisir. Levy était totalement sous l'emprise de son plaisir. Elle bougeait en rythme avec Gajeel, bien décidée à le faire hurler. Mais ce soir il avait décidé d'être le maître. Il accéléra ses mouvements. Il laissa sa bouche courir le long du décolleté de Levy et remonta vers sa gorge. Puis il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Levy. Il lui murmura : « Jouis. ». A peine avait-il prononcé ce mot, qu'il la pénétra d'un profond coup de rein. Le corps de Levy devint rigide un bref moment avant qu'elle ne tremble violemment dans ses bras, consumée par un orgasme puissant. Levy entendit Gajeel grogner et su qu'il allait lui aussi vers son orgasme. Son corps se tendit et il éjacula en elle.

« Shrimp, tu me feras le plaisir de garder cette robe pour la prochaine fois. ». Levy ria et lui dit : « Il faut descendre, sinon ils vont se poser des questions. »


	6. Chapter 6

Hello à tous,

Nous voici bientôt à la fin de cette histoire. L'arc Tartaros n'étant pas encore fini, il me semble difficile d'écrire une histoire là-dessus. J'attends la sortie des prochains chapitres pour prendre une décision. Pour ceux qui suivent l'anime, un nouveau filler est sorti. Suivant les interactions entre Gajeel et Levy, j'écrirai des chapitres. Tout cela pour dire que le délai de sortie des chapitres sera plus long que maintenant.

En ce qui concerne le chapitre final, je vous réserve une petite surprise, bande de petits pervers -).

En tout cas, merci pour votre soutien, cela me fait plaisir.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**KinderSa **: Je vais essayer de me concentrer vers d'autres couples. En ce qui concerne la scène de sexe du bal, disons que notre dragon slayer n'a pu résister à l'appel de la chair -).

**Guest 1** : Je te remercie pour ton soutien. Comme je l'ai déjà écrit précédemment, j'écris les chapitres en fonction des scans et de l'anime. Il n'y aura ni mariage, ni bébé. Pour la nuisette, je verrai…

**Guest 2** : Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te ravira. Un lemon pendant l'arc Tartaros me semble compliqué, pour le moment, ils n'ont pas trop le temps pour ça. Et puis Hiro me cause une crise cardiaque à chaque chapitre…

**Disclaimer **: Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 6 : Vous avez dit châtiment ?**

Le buffet champêtre avait pris fin. Du moins pour Levy, Gajeel et Lily. Levy avait réussi à invoquer les soins à apporter à son copain afin d'échapper à ses amies. Pendant que Gajeel et Lily se reposaient, Levy ouvrit son armoire. Son regard tomba sur une tenue de bunny girl. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle se remémorait cette journée.

« Tu es à moi ! ». Par ces mots Gajeel s'arrogeait le droit de disposer de Lucy pendant toute une journée. Suite à la défaite de Erza face à Laxus au shifumi, l'équipe B de Fairy Tail pouvait disposer des membres de la team A pendant 24h. Comment allait-il utiliser Bunny girl ? Il était hors de question d'appliquer les méthodes sadiques de Laxus et Mirajane. « Gihi, ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux là… », Pensa t-il en trainant Lucy par le col à travers la pièce. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête décomposée de Grey. Il jeta un regard vers l'estrade où maître Makarov se tenait. Et bien voilà, il la tenait son occupation ! Et de plus, Levy participerait ! Avec un sourire sadique il se remémora le pari qu'elle avait lancé lors du grand bal au palais royal.

**_Une semaine plus tôt :_**

Après leur partie de jambes en l'air, Gajeel et Levy descendirent séparément dans la grande salle de bal. Heureusement, le brouhaha ambiant et la musique avait couvert les cris de plaisir de Levy. De plus, tout le monde cherchait Natsu donc heureusement personne ne s'était aperçu de leur absence. Du moins, personne sauf Laxus. Son regard se posait successivement sur Gajeel et Levy avec un sourire sadique…

Une fois la bataille pour Yukino et le sketch de Natsu terminés, les danses commencèrent. Après avoir dansé avec Jet, Droy et Readers, Levy se retrouva dans les bras de Gajeel. « Est-ce moi, où tu n'aimes pas la musique, Gajeel ? », lui demanda t-elle. En effet, il fulminait depuis que l'orchestre avait commencé à jouer le morceau. « C'est nul ! Je suis sûre que je joue mieux qu'eux ! ». Levy éclata de rire et se fit un devoir de lui rappeler les réactions négatives lors de son dernier solo. « Vous n'avez aucun goût pour la bonne musique ! ». »Oh Gajeel Redfox serait susceptible ?! ». Gajeel ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. « Si nous faisions un pari ? Si tu réussis à convaincre une personne de la guilde de participer à une de tes chansons, je reconnaîtrai que tu as du talent. ». Gajeel n'était pas homme à refuser les défis. « Qu'est ce que je gagne ? ». «J'accepterai de participer à ta chanson. De plus, je serai à ton entière disposition pendant 24h, cela te tente ? ». Les yeux de Gajeel se plissèrent. « Je gagnerai, Shrimp. ». « Tu as perdu d'avance ! », répondit-elle avant le changement de cavalier.

**_De retour à la guilde :_**

« Oï Shrimp ! Mets ce costume et rejoins-moi dehors ! ». Levy resta interloquée. Pourquoi devait-elle mettre une tenue de bunny ? Et c'était qui « nous » ? Pour sa défense, Levy se trouvait dans la grande bibliothèque de Fairy Tail et n'avait pas vu le duel Erza/ Laxus. Elle se changea dans le box réservé aux filles de la guilde et tomba nez-à-nez avec une Lucy en pleurs. « Que t'arrives t-il Lucy ? ». Levy se rendit compte que son amie portait une tenue identique à la sienne… « Est-ce Gajeel qui t'a demandé de porter ça », dit-elle en essayant de masquer la pointe de jalousie dans sa voix à la vue de la poitrine opulente de Lucy. Cette dernière se mit un de voir de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. « Oh mon Dieu, pensa Levy, il a gagné ! ».

« DoDo, Jubee Do… », La 'superbe' voix de Gajeel emplissait le bâtiment. Habillé tel un crooner, il était épaulé par Levy et Lucy. Ces dernières contribuant largement à faire oublier Gajeel. « Comment ai-je pu me faire embarquer dedans ? », pensait Levy. Son regard tomba sur la poitrine de Lucy. « J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est moi qui suis punie ici ! ». Effectivement Levy était très complexée par sa poitrine. Toutes les femmes de la guilde faisaient au moins du 95D et elle… Bon il y avait bien Wendy mais ce n'était pas sain de se comparer à une préado… « Il veut me punir à cause du pari ! », pensa t-elle avant de s'enfuir de la scène en pleurant. « Oï, on est en plein milieu du morceau là ! », cria Gajeel sous le regard étonné de Lucy. Ce dernier ne comprenait la réaction de sa elle avait perdu leur pari mais était ce une raison de l'ignorer. Puis il entendit les réactions des spectateurs envers Lucy. En effet son décolleté remportait un franc succès. Il connaissait le complexe de Levy au sujet de son tour de poitrine. « … Merde en espérant que c'est bien ça. », sur cette pensée il abandonna Lucy aux mains de Mirajane.

Levy s'était refugiée dans son appartement. Tout en pleurant elle essayait tant bien que mal de retirer le costume. Gajeel, ayant le double des clés, entra sans prévenir et lui dit « Arrête de complexer Levy ! Tu me plais comme tu es. ». Levy, lui répondit en larmes « Si tu voulais me punir, c'est réussi crétin ! Pourquoi m'as-tu fait danser avec Lucy ? ». « Mais tu as fini ton délire ! Si j'aimais les gros seins crois-tu que je serais avec toi ? Ton corps me plaît tel qu'il est et je ne veux pas que tu changes ! Tu me déçois beaucoup Levy… ». Cette dernière se calma. Mais quelle idiote elle faisait ! C'est elle-même qui s'était engagé à participer au show de Gajeel, ce dernier était son compagnon depuis plusieurs mois, ils étaient heureux et elle faisait une scène à cause de la poitrine de Lucy. Pendant son monologue intérieur, elle ne se rendait pas compte que Gajeel l'avait pris dans ses bras. D'autre part, Gajeel venait de lui faire, à sa manière, une belle déclaration d'amour. C 'était elle et elle seule qu'il voulait. Elle se détendit et s'excusa de son comportement auprès de son compagnon. « Gihi, tu sais Levy, les seins sont la partie que je préfère dans ton anatomie et je vais me faire un plaisir de te le prouver… L'autre enjeu du pari est que tu es ma disposition jusqu'à demain n'est ce pas. ».

Gajeel porta Levy jusqu'à sa chambre. Et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Puis chacun de son côté, ils entreprirent de se déshabiller avant de se glisser dans les draps. Gajeel posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Levy et entreprit de l'embrasser. Il laissait des suçons tout en se dirigeant dans un premier temps vers son épaule puis vers sa poitrine. Les mains de Levy agrippèrent ses épaules à chaque baiser qu'il réalisait sur sa peau. Chacun d'entre eux causait des décharges électriques tout le long de son corps. Elle pouvait sentir son corps pressé contre le sien, son sexe grandissait, incroyablement dur et chaud contre sa cuisse.

Levy ne put retenir un gémissement alors que Gajeel continuait sa descente vers ses seins, ses lèvres laissant une traînée de feu sur la peau de la jeune mage. Il gouta la peau entre ses seins, la langue traçant un schéma tortueux. Elle sentit Gajeel se redresser afin de libérer ses mains et laisser ses doigts s'égarer sur ses seins. Il gémit de bonheur, son visage enfoui entre eux, alors qu'il sentait les doigts de Levy s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son dos. Elle voulait qu'il prenne ses tétons dans sa bouche. Mais Gajeel avait envie de jouer.

Il redressa son torse, laissant les couvertures tomber dans son dos. Il regarda comment Levy arqua son corps lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ses seins. Alors qu'il les comprimait doucement, il fut ravi de lire le désir dans les yeux de Levy. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient, laissant échapper des gémissements incontrôlés. Il joua avec ses tétons, les prenant entre l'index et le pouce. Levy cria son plaisir. « Tu es si sexy Levy. », murmura t-il, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de Levy.

Levy sentit sa température s'élever suite à la déclaration de Gajeel. Ses mains quittèrent les draps pour se nouer dans le cou de Gajeel. Elle se colla à lui, désireuse qu'il comprenne qu'elle voulait ses lèvres sur elle. Gajeel ne se fit pas prier. Il posa sa langue sur le téton droit, arrachant un gémissement à Levy. Peu après ses dents jouèrent avec le téton. « Oh ! Oh Gajeel c'est bon !». Il changea de sein, offrant au téton gauche, les mêmes simulations.

Il laissa sa poitrine, et regarda le résultat de son travail. La poitrine de Levy était couverte de multiples suçons. « Demain il faudra que tu portes autre chose que ta robe. ». « Levy répondit « Cela tombe, bien demain il pleut. ».Gajeel ria et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Un baiser long et passionné. Les doigts de Levy s'emmêlèrent dans la chevelure de Gajeel. Les sensations étaient trop bonnes et trop intenses pour stopper le baiser. Par manque d'air, ils s'écartèrent. Gajeel posa ses lèvres sur l'estomac de Levy. Affichant un sourire coquin, il rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Levy n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions. Il posa ses lèvres sur son intimité et commença à l'explorer avec de languides caresses. Levy n'arrêtait pas de gémir au fur et à mesure que la langue de Gajeel poursuivait ses caresses à un rythme agonisant.

Gajeel était épaté par les réactions de Levy. Son travail sur ses seins l'avait excité et là… Il pouvait sentir ses hanches bouger en rythme contre sa bouche, entendre ses gémissements lorsque qu'il enfonçait sa langue dans son vagin. Cela le rendait fou. Il alterna les caresses, tout d'abord prendre son clitoris dans sa bouche puis enfoncer sa langue. Levy cria. Gajeel pouvait sentir ses muscles internes se contracter à chaque stimulation. Elle jouissait sans retenue aucune. Avec un dernier baiser, Gajeel remonta vers le visage de Levy, l'embrassant passionnément. Il la voulait, maintenant.

Il se positionna et la pénétra. Il commença par des mouvements doux et fluides. Levy, gémissant à chaque poussée, bougeait ses hanches en rythme. Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de gémir alors que son sexe était massé par le vagin de Levy. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa poitrine, embrassant, suçant la peau avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. En même temps, il augmenta la vitesse et l'intensité de ses poussées.

Levy était totalement perdue dans le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Son corps était en feu. Ses hanches montèrent pour inciter Gajeel à aller plus vite. Elle noua ses jambes autour de la poitrine de Gajeel, le poussant à aller plus vite. Ce dernier voyant que Levy cherchait à augmenter la stimulation la prit dans ses bras. Puis il la plaça sur lui. « Bouge comme tu veux. ». Levy ne se fit pas prier. Cette position lui permettait de gérer la montée et la descente, et surtout de sentir encore plus profondément Gajeel en elle. Elle commença le mouvement, posant ses mains sur la poitrine de Gajeel. Elle souleva ses hanches et s'empala sur le membre de son compagnon. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentita lui fit basculer la tête en arrière tout en poussant un cri de plaisir. Elle prit ce rythme et commença ses mouvements. « Oui c'est bon, vas-y, Levy… », Gajeel avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Levy, soulevant ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre de Levy. Ces cris remplirent la chambre, s'intensifiant à chaque poussée. Gajeel laissait lui aussi échapper des gémissements continus. Levy augmenta la cadence avant de perdre conscience sous l'effet d'un puissant orgasme. Son sexe se contractait violemment contre celui de Gajeel, emmenant ce dernier avec elle au 7ème ciel.

Après être revenu à lui, Gajeel prit Levy contre son torse et lui murmura à l'oreille « J'espère que ton châtiment t'a plu… ».


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

**_Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de mettre un point final à cette histoire. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et axes d'amélioration. _**

**_Afin de fêter dignement la fin de 2014 et cette fanfiction, vous aurez un chapitre bonus sur un couple surprise._**

**_Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années à tous._**

**_Disclaimer_****_ : Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. _**

Le bal battait son plein dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Après le buffet champêtre, Makarov accueillit ses invités afin de clôturer en beauté une année riche en émotions. Mais contrairement à ce que le vieil homme avait prévu, toutes les conversations tournèrent autour de l'évènement de l'après-midi : la bagarre entre Gajeel et Natsu.

Macao fulminait entouré de Wakaba et Romeo : « Non mais je vous jure, incapables de se tenir ceux-là ! ». Wakaba éclata de rire : « Tu ne pensais quand même pas que le buffet se finirait sans dommage ? ». « Grrrr, Wakaba ! As-tu fini de les défendre ! ». Romeo connaissait la vérité grâce à Carla et Wendy mais il ne pouvait en parler. Il tenait à la vie ! « Romeo, tu les défends toi aussi ?! », lui demanda son père. « Hein quoi, euh non Papa, ils ont eu tort mais Laxus les a punis, c'est le principal non ? », répondit-il, détournant la conversation sur le petit-fils du Maître. « Oui, c'est vrai, mais sa réaction était bizarre. Le combat l'a bien fait rire jusqu'à ce que les deux dragon slayers lui disent quelque chose. Son visage s'est assombri et un éclair s'est abattu sur Natsu et Gajeel. Nous étions trop loin pour entendre malheureusement… », Ajouta Wakaba. Romeo remercia Mavis de l'arrivée de Wendy pour abandonner son père et son meilleur ami... Tout comme Reader, Jet, Droy, le Raijinshu, Sting et Rogue, ils se posaient des questions sur la réaction de Laxus. Mais chacun d'eux avait implicitement conclu un pacte secret. Personne ne se sentait d'attaque pour recevoir des éclairs…

La soirée était animée par Jason épaulé par Warren. Le premier répétait sans arrêt que le bal était « coooool » et le second faisait des commentaires plus ou moins déplacés, une belle paire de winners… Warren se chargeait d'annoncer les personnes qui rentraient dans la salle de bal. Les maîtres étaient rentrés dans la salle les premiers afin de parer à tout débordement. La beauté glaciale de Minerva excitait la jalousie de Bob et Oobaba tandis que Makarov et Goldmine la déshabillaient du regard. « Regarde moi ces pervers… », Dirent en cœur Wakaba et Macao. « Papa… Tu saignes du nez » murmura Roméo outré par la réaction de son père.

Erza entra au bras de Jellal. Elle rayonnait de bonheur d'être au bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Doranbolt leur avait fait un grand cadeau en décidant d'accorder un statut de mercenaire à la guilde Crime Sorcerer. Cela permettait à Jellal de ne plus se cacher et à Doranbolt de garder un œil sur lui. Une rechute est si vite arrivée… « Et voici la mage la plus féroce de Fairy Tail, j'ai nommé Erza Scarlet, c'est COOOOOL ! ». Complètement obnubilé par Erza, Jason avait complètement oublié de mentionner Jellal.

D'autres couples arrivèrent. Après les multiples révélations du pique-nique, Lucy avait convaincu Natsu de la nécessité de s'afficher en couple. « Les filles ont deviné, Natsu, il est temps de dire la vérité, tu ne crois pas ? ». Natsu regarda sa belle : « Geez Lucy, ils ne vont pas arrêter de nous poser des questions… ». Lucy l'embrassa tendrement et répondit : « Depuis que nous avons vaincu Tartaros, ils n'ont rien soupçonné. Mais après ce que tu as fait à Levy et Gajeel, ce dernier ne se taira pas… ». « Il n'a qu'a essayé, je suis chaud bouillant ! ». «Ah non, Natsu, tu te calmes ou tu dormiras sur le canapé pendant 1 mois ! ». La perspective de ne pas toucher le corps de son amante fit retrouver au dragon slayer du feu ses esprits… Apaisée, rougissante de fierté, telle se présenta Lucy au bal. Natsu arborait aussi un sourire conquérant et lui tenait fermement la main.

« Mais, mais, depuis quand ces deux-là… », Telles étaient les pensées d'un grand nombre de danseurs. Wakaba en perdit son cigare…

Mais les surprises n'étaient pas finies. Les mages de glace et de l'eau firent sensation, d'une part grâce à leurs costumes dont les couleurs se complétaient magnifiquement. Mais aussi au sourire de Grey. Le duel avec Cancer pendant la rébellion des esprits stellaires lui avaient donné l'envie de danser. Juvia quant à elle se réjouissait d'avoir SON Gray à elle toute seule, surtout que sa rivale amoureuse n'en était plus une. Gajeel et Levy les suivirent dans la salle. Cana se réjouissait de voir que ses amies avaient décidé de rendre publiques leurs relations. A voir la tête renfrognée de Gajeel, il était tentant de dire qu'il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Mais à la manière dont il fusilla du regard Warren suite à un commentaire irrévérencieux sur les fesses de Levy, Cana se dit qu'il était temps que l'Amour et la joie fassent leur entrée dans les cœurs des gens. La mort d'Igneel avait failli faire perdre la raison à Natsu, heureusement que Lucy était là pour soutenir son homme. A voir le sourire de ses amis, lesquels avaient tous sacrifiés une chose précieuse dans la guerre contre Tartaros, Cana se dit que l'Amour pouvait tout. Makarov pensait la même chose.

La fête battait son plein dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Après un buffet organisé par Yajima, tous les magiciens dansaient sur la piste de danse. Suite aux supplications de Levy, Gajeel s'était abstenu de chanter. Wakaba, Gildarts et Macao regardaient la nouvelle génération. « Ils ont grandi ces petits monstres, hein ? », lança Wakaba en tirant sur son cigare. « Oui, répondit Macao, il va falloir préparer les prochains mariages. Es-tu prêt Gildarts ? ». « Ma précieuse fille mariée à ce faucon, JAMAIS ! ». Wakaba et Macao éclatèrent de rire devant l'air outré de Gildarts. Il ferait passer des tests à ce Bacchus ! Non mais !

« Au fait, ou est passé Mirajane ? ». « Ah, c'est vrai ça. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle flirtait avec Jason après le pique-nique. ». L'obsession du journaliste du Weekly Sorcerer pour Mira était mondialement connu. « Tiens il manque quelqu'un d'autre aussi. ». « Qui ça ? ». « Laxus. ». Les 3 mages avalèrent leurs bières et dirent en cœur : « Eux ? Nan… ». Puis ils se rendirent compte que le brouhaha avait singulièrement augmenté dans la salle. Se retournant, ils découvrirent que la piste de danse s'était transformée en un champ de bataille géant.

Levy et Lucy, ayant réussi à échapper la bagarre générale, regardaient leurs hommes. « Quel idiot, Aishiteru… ».


	8. Chapter 8

**_Voici la petite surprise promise. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie !_**

**_Interdit aux mineurs._**

« Hey Mira, tu es toute en beauté ! ». Mirajane se retourna et sourit à Jason. « Toujours aussi charmeur Jason… ». « Ma belle Mira, quand me feras-tu l'honneur d'une nouvelle séance de photo ? Tes exploits lors de l'attaque de Tartaros vont faire doubler les ventes. ». « Ecoutes, Jason, je n'ai pas trop le temps pour ça… ». « Mira, s'il te plaît ? Une séance à Akane Resort ? ».

Mira avait toujours réussi à manipuler Jason. Elle mit en avant son opulent décolleté tout en négociant les termes de son prochain contrat publicitaire. Après tout sa beauté était célébrée partout dans le royaume. Après avoir rendu Jason aussi docile qu'une huître, elle se dirigea vers Fairy Hills afin de se préparer pour le bal. Arrivée à son appartement, elle sorti ses atours et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ce soir Laxus avait décidé d'être son cavalier. Elle tenait à l'envouter. Pendant qu'elle se parfumait, un bruit dans son salon attira son attention. Elle sortit de la salle de bain. Une main se posa sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Alors Mira, on drague sous mon nez ?». Le souffle chaud de Laxus se propageait sur l'oreille de la démone. Se débattant, elle lui mordit la main pour parler. « Eh bien Laxus, jaloux ? ». « De quel droit oses-tu parler avec ce minable ? ». Mira éclata d'un rire féroce. « Ara, ara, je ne t'appartiens pas mon cher. Je parle avec qui je veux ! ». Un éclair de colère traversa le regard de Laxus. Il était très possessif. Après un flirt durant leur adolescence, son désir de grandeur avait conduit à leur séparation. Mais il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Après les Grand Jeux Inter-Magiques, ils avaient repris leur relation. Mais tout comme Gajeel, Laxus tenait à garder secrète sa relation amoureuse. Raison pour laquelle, il avait fait taire ses deux compagnons pendant le buffet champêtre. Mavis, si son grand-père savait, ils auraient déjà été mariés de force… Néanmoins, voir Mirajane flirter avec cet abruti de Jason était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle était à lui et il se chargerait de lui rafraichir la mémoire.

La maintenant fermement contre son torse, il l'embrassa violemment afin de la faire taire. L'ayant surprise, il en profita pour attacher ses bras au lustre qui éclairait le salon de sa belle. Mira se débattit : « Que fais-tu, détaches moi ! ». Laxus la regarda, une expression de désir dans le regard. « Ma chère Mirajane, te voir avec ce pseudo-journaliste m'a fait de la peine. Tu mérites un châtiment. ». Mira regarda son copain retirer son fameux manteau, déboutonner sa chemise et sortir une cravache. Il se plaça derrière elle et fit glisser la cravache le long de son cou, effleurant à peine le buste de Mirajane, couvert par sa serviette de bain. En sa qualité de démon, Mira aimait les jeux sexuels mais jamais ils n'avaient utilisé d'objet. Sentir la cravache le long de son corps réveillait son désir. Elle n'était pas décidée à céder facilement. « Tsss Laxus, as-tu oublié à qui tu t'adresses ? ». Ce dernier ria devant l'attitude de sa compagne. Utilisant la cravache, il retira la serviette. Mirajane lui apparu dans toute sa nudité. Elle possédait le corps le plus sublime de tout le pays. Pendant son exil, il en avait connu des femmes mais aucune ne possédait le charisme de Mirajane.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser mais il se retint. Il voulait qu'elle le supplie. Utilisant la cravache, il fit courir la cravache le log de son dos, s'attardant dans le creux de ses reins. Inconsciemment Mira arquait son corps. Plutôt mourir que de gémir de désir. Mais son corps en avait décidé autrement. Laxus se plaça devant elle et posa sa bouche contre son téton gauche. Il alternait les suçons et les caresses avec sa bouche et sa main droite. De sa main gauche, il plaça la cravache sur le sein gauche de Mira et la fit passer sensuellement sur le téton gauche. Mira se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Mavis, c'était bon. Prenant appui sur le lustre, elle réussi à nouer ses jambes autour de la taille de Laxus. « Tu t'avoues vaincue ? ». « Humpff, crois-tu vraiment que ces futiles caresses vont avoir raison de moi ? ». Laxus s'attaqua à son téton gauche. Les suçons couvraient la poitrine de Mirajane. La bouche de Laxus était un vrai détonateur de plaisir. Ayant placé son bras droit sous les fesses de Mira, Il prenait les tétons entre ses dents les mordillait tour à tour. Les globes laiteux se soulevaient au rythme de la respiration saccadée de Mirajane. Elle ne voulait pas gémir mais son corps la trahissait. Il la sentait bouger contre lui, arquer son pubis contre le sien, attisant le désir qu'il avait d'entrer en elle.

Abruptement, il la lâcha. « Déjà fatigué M. le dragon slayer ? ». Le susnommé s'approcha d'elle et lui dit : « Vu que tu ne veux pas crier, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens… ». Avant que Mirajane ne réponde, il la frappa avec la cravache. Pas fort pour ne pas laisser de marque mais suffisamment pour qu'elle réagisse. Mirajane laissa échapper un gémissement. « Ah, tu as l'air d'aimer ça ma démone… ». Il la frappa encore 4 fois avant que Mirajane le supplie d'arrêter. Le souffle court, elle lui dit : « Tu n'as pas honte de frapper une femme ? ». « Cela n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire. ». « Utilise tes mains à autre chose… ». Laxus ria et la détacha. Une fois libre, Mirajane se lança à l'assaut des lèvres de son amant. Dire qu'elle était excitée était un euphémisme. Elle le voulait en elle maintenant ! Mais Laxus avait d'autres idées.

Il la posa sur le lit. La maintenant sous son poids, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Posant ses lèvres sur son cou, il entreprit de descendre le long du corps de Mirajane. S'attardant à nouveau sur ses seins, il laissa sa main entrer dans son intimité. De son pouce, il caressa le clitoris de Mirajane et son index s'introduisit dans l'intimité de sa belle. « Laxus, aaah, s'il te plaît… ». Feignant de ne pas l'entendre, il introduit deux doigts dans le vagin et se mit à faire des mouvements de haut en bas. Mirajane se tordait de désir sous lui. L'implorant de ne pas cesser, elle bougea ses hanches en rythme. Désireux de ne pas laisser jouir tout de suite, il retira ses doigts. Mirajane fit la moue. « Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? ». « Qui t'as dit que tu allais jouir ? J'ai encore envie de m'amuser avec toi... ». Joignant le geste à la parole, sa langue remplaça son pouce sur la source de plaisir de Mirajane. Cette dernière hurla son plaisir. Enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Laxus, elle malaxait son cuir chevelu. « Oui, oui, oh Laxus… ». Les gémissements redoublèrent lorsque ce dernier joua avec ces doigts. Laxus regardait son amante succomber au plaisir. Ses hanches se collaient à sa bouche, elle voulait qu'il introduise sa langue dans son intimité.

Laxus ne voulait qu'une seule chose : jouir avec elle. Il remonta et l'embrassa. Saisissant ses jambes, il les plaça sur ses épaules et entra en elle. Il s'arrêta un moment, une onde de plaisir le traversa. Les muscles internes de Mirajane avaient une vie propre. Cette dernière hurla de plaisir lorsque son amant la pénétra. De suite, il imposa un rythme rapide. Leurs peaux claquèrent contre l'autre dans un bruit terriblement érotique. « Dis le Mirajane… ». « Dire quoi ? », gémit la démone. « Tu le sais… ». « Non… ». Echaudé par l'attitude de Mira, il se retira d'elle. « Jusqu'à ce que tu reconnaisse que tu es à moi, je vais jouer, tu seras la première à supplier… ». Sur ces mots, il la plaça sur les mains et les genoux. Mirajane cru qu'il allait la pénétrer mais Laxus caressa son intimité avec son pénis. Mirajane n'en pouvait plus. Elle le voulait mais sa fierté l'empêchait de lui dire ce qu'il attendait. Laxus se mit à caresser ses seins tout en lui murmurant des mots salaces à l'oreille. Mirajane hurla : « Laxus, prends moi ! ». « Tu sais ce que je veux entendre… ». Mirajane essaya de bouger ses hanches afin de l'introduire en elle mais Laxus avait prévu le coup. « Tu me prends pour un débutant ? ». Mira comprit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. « Laxus, je n'irais plus flirter avec Jason ou avec qui que ce soit ! Je t'en donne ma parole ! ». « Eh bien voilà ! » répondit Laxus avec un grand sourire. Sur ces mots, il s'introduit en elle et la fit jouir. Les mouvements des va-et-vient allaient crescendo. Mira ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisir. Laxus était à deux doigts de l'orgasme et avait l'intention de l'emmener avec lui. Il la retourna, et s'introduit violemment en elle. Mirajane planta ses ongles dans le dos de Laxus et poussa un hurlement de plaisir. Laxus la regarda succomber à l'orgasme avant de la suivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mirajane et Laxus reposaient, trempés de sueur. « La prochaine fois, je me vengerai Laxus ». « Cela ne t'a pas déplu… Maintenant, allons au bal sinon les gens vont se poser des questions. ».

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal, ce fut pour trouver une bagarre générale. « Ils m'énervent. ». « C'est Fairy Tail, mon chou ! ».


End file.
